


When They Know They Love You - Jinjin

by kesmonsterwrites



Series: Astro: When They Know They Love You [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other, when they know they love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Summary: based on a reaction I wrote on Tumblr
Relationships: Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Reader
Series: Astro: When They Know They Love You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720153
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	When They Know They Love You - Jinjin

**Author's Note:**

> based on a reaction I wrote on Tumblr

Jinjin realizes he loves you when he accidentally overhears you on the phone with your mom. You were gushing about him, how great and talented he was, how much you loved him… He couldn’t help but smile at this revelation. As he hears you speak, he can feel his love for you grow and grow until it’s all-consuming.

~~~

Jinjin decided to go over to your place after practice instead of going straight to the dorm. He wanted to see you before the day was over. Using the spare key (he knew where you hid it), he let himself into your own, slipping his shoes and jacket off as he comes in. 

“Y/N! I’m here!” He calls out to you, but gets no response.

He knows you’re home - your lights are on - so he goes in search of you. As he gets closer to your bedroom, he can hear your voice. He’s about to call out to you again when he hears his own name. Stopping in the hall, he listens in.

“Mom, Jinjin is truly an amazing boyfriend. I can’t wait for you to meet him...yes he treats me right, better than he should, probably.”

Jinjin’s heart warms and his smile widens as you gush about him to your mom. The warmth in his heart, he realizes, comes from the love he has for you (which you probably return, the way you’re talking). He slinks back down to your living room, leaving you to your private conversation. Now he needs to figure out how he’s going to confess to you...


End file.
